


Christmas with a Zombie

by Dark_Strange_Son_3145



Series: Sanders Sides-Zombie stuff!! [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Strange_Son_3145/pseuds/Dark_Strange_Son_3145
Summary: It was Christmas in the zombie apocalypse and the two of the three humans had invited their zombie friend to join them. They all give out their gifts and Logan is very confused when Virgil gives him... a pair of keys??
Relationships: Logicality, Prinxiety, demus - Relationship
Series: Sanders Sides-Zombie stuff!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000149
Kudos: 34





	Christmas with a Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my original story before reading this one! It's the first one in 'Sanders Sides- Zombie Stuff' on my profile!

It is almost Christmas during the zombie apocalypse and two out of the three humans decide to invite their zombie friend.  
“Virgil! You're late!” Roman laughed as the zombie looked out of breath.  
“P-Presents…. H-Here…” Virgil held out a small duffle bag to the human, but he simply pushed it away.  
“No, you have to give it to us separately.” Roman ushered him inside. “Now come on in! We were just about to begin.”  
“Hi Virgil!” Patton ran up and hugged him as Logan merely waved at the zombie. “Come on, we usually sit on the floor to do this.”  
Virgil was pushed onto the floor while everyone else sat down Indian style. Patton was the first one to give out his presents. He got Roman a scarf, Logan a plant, and Virgil a beanie. Next was Roman. He got Patton an old cat plushy, Logan a script about him solving crimes with Sherlock Holmes, and Virgil a new purple hoodie. Then, Logan gave out his presents. He gave Patton a cat hoodie which could hold a real cat, Roman a blanket that had Disney princess’ on it, and Virgil a new pair of tennis shoes. Lastly, was Virgil.  
He was very nervous. Their gifts were so much better than his! How was he even supposed to do this? He quickly handed them their presents and looked away in embarrassment. He had handed Roman a sword that looked like it was in a museum, Patton a teddy bear with glasses, and Logan a pair of keys.  
“Uh, I’m very confused.” Logan stated as he observed the keys. “Is this some sort of zombie tradition?”  
Virgil shook his head and stood up, holding a hand out for Logan to take. Logan could see that the zombie wanted him to follow him somewhere.  
“…No.”  
“Aw, Logan! Don’t be rude! Just follow him!” Patton urged.  
“Unless you’re scared?” Roman teased.  
“I am not scared; I am simply going by a gut feeling. Which is to not follow him.” Logan glared at Roman, who was wearing the scarf and blanket while fiddling with the sword. “And I hope you cut yourself while playing with that weapon.”  
“Now Logan, if this is Virgil’s present then you should let him give it to you!” Patton smiled, making Logan blush and grumble out something that sounded like: ‘this is so stupid why am I doing this’.  
He grabbed the zombie’s hand and stood up. They went outside and began their journey. It was a simple and quiet walk until a few stray zombies began to walk near them. Virgil looked around in a panic before spotting an alleyway and shoving Logan into it.  
“H-Hey! What the hell are you-” Logan tried to shout, but Virgil shushed him and pointed at the zombies that were walking over to him.  
The zombies groaned out ‘is’ and ‘human?’ before going silent.  
“N-No… H-Humans…” Virgil tiredly smiled at them before they left. He let out a sigh of relief and went back over to help the human out of a trash can. Then, they went back to their long journey.  
“So…” Logan began awkwardly. He had read somewhere that it was good to talk to someone who had helped you, and this zombie kind of helped him. “Why did you… help me?”  
“D-Don’t want… you… e-eaten…” Virgil muttered. “A-And… P-Patton would… be s-sad…”  
“Yeah, he would be…” Logan laughed. He hasn’t laughed in a while, so why was he okay with laughing in front of this zombie? “Plus, you have terrible grammar.” He joked.  
“S-Sorry…” He apologized.  
“No, it’s alright.” Logan sighed as the zombie didn’t understand the joke. “I’m guessing it’s a part of being a zombie. You can’t talk correctly since the mussel in your tongue doesn’t exactly function like it should, and your brain cells are dead so you can’t think of words properly… I mean that as a literal form of speech, unlike when I talk to Roman.”  
“S-So… I c-can’t… f-fix…?” He pointed to his mouth, referring to his basically dead tongue and brain cells.  
“Well, unless I can find a cure, no.” Logan stated without any way of sugar coating it. They finally stopped at an old, locked up shop, but Logan was too into his thoughts to notice. “And without a lab, I might never be able to properly find a cure, so it is near impossible for you to-”  
“L-Logan.” The zombie said his name, which was rare. Virgil never really said any of their names, he only knew them and never spoke them, like a child learning what curse words were. Well, neither of the two said each other’s names, since Logan still hated Virgil and Virgil was afraid of Logan. He took the keys from the human and slowly opened the shop. “M-Merry Christmas…”  
Inside were not things you would find in a shop. There were beakers, microscopes, test tubes, everything that would be inside a lab. Everything except a scientist.  
“Oh, my…. Where did you find all this…?” He awed as he went into the laboratory.  
“B-Buildings… C-Campsites…. J-just lying a-around….” He shrugged as he followed him inside.  
“Virgil…. This is amazing…” Now they have both done something that seemed impossible. “… Thank you…”  
Logan smiled back at the zombie and held out his hand. Virgil was surprised by the action since Logan absolutely hated when he even bumped into him. He took the human’s hand and they shook hands, but what was even more shocking was when Logan pulled him into a hug.  
“I apologize for all the times I have tried to kill you.” Logan stated as he pulled away from the hug. “If I had killed you, I wouldn’t have been able to meet a very kind and anxious person that lied behind the rotting skin.”  
“U-Uh… T-Thank you…?” Virgil was unsure if that was a compliment or not.  
“Oh, uh, don’t worry, I meant it as a compliment.” Logan reassured the zombie. “Sorry, even in the apocalypse I still do not know how to admit when I am wrong…”  
“A-Ah! I-It… F-Fine…” Virgil smiled as he handed the keys back to Logan. “L-Let me… Know i-if you… n-need help….”  
“I will, and thank you, again.” Logan smiled back as he took the keys and placed them in his pocket. “I am the utmost grateful for this laboratory that you have given me.”  
And goodness, they swore that they would NEVER tell Patton and Roman about their feely moment that they had just now.  
The End!


End file.
